


Tokyoholic

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, I love crack ships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Ohkura Tadayoshi, Jealousy, M/M, Sad Tom Holland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Ryo decide irse con el tipo que conoció en un bar.Robert decide ser él quien pronuncie las últimas palabras.Tadayoshi decide poner fin a la relación de años que tiene con su pareja.Tom decide dejar de seguir siendo el amante.Esto sucede en la ciudad de Tokio, y cuando sus vidas se crucen, cambiarán para siempre.(las parejas arriba escritas sólo son mencionadas)Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	Tokyoholic

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de la siguiente historia son personas reales cuyas acciones y actitudes no se corresponden con lo que probablemente harían en situaciones similares. 
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengan una feliz lectura 😊

“ _I_ ’m _so damn hungry…_ ”

 

Dentro de sus largas pestañas, su mirada café seguía las facciones del hombre que seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. No había reparado todavía que el más joven tenía una pierna encima de su cintura y ya había despertado. 

No era que hubiera recuperado el sueño perdido, era sólo que ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas y en horarios poco usuales. La primera vez que le había sucedido tenía 12 años. Un encargado de la estación de tren lo despertó a final de recorrido. Sus padres tuvieron que ir a buscarlo. Había ganado un pasaje de regreso gratis pero tuvo la ardua tarea de permanecer despierto todo el recorrido. 

Malditos Johnny’s y su empresa explotadora de niños. 

Más de veinte años después, recordarlo le daba risa. Más de veinte años después su presencia en cualquier lugar seguía teniendo el mismo efecto. Todo el mundo se daba vuelta a mirarlo, todo el mundo lo apuntaba con el  _ flash _ de la cámara de un teléfono. Todo el mundo lo seguía viendo. Y eso incluía a las chicas que cada tanto lo buscaban para pasar una noche con él. Pero Ryo Nishikido era un tipo fiel. Y desde que empezó a salir con Tadayoshi, su compañero de grupo –y prácticamente de la vida-, su vida de “cumplidor de deseos” se terminó abruptamente.

Su pareja era todo un primor. Salvo cuando lo encontraba enojado, y no quería encontrarlo enojado. Pero Tadayoshi siempre tuvo una espina que por más que Ryo intentara de quitársela, cada vez, parecía enterrarse más y más en su relación. Esa espina tenía nombre y apellido, aunque Ryo le había aclarado una y mil veces que pertenecía a otro rosal, y no al suyo. 

Metafórico era algunas veces el hombre oriundo de Osaka. Se preguntaba por qué le costaba tanto armar alguna cuando lo mandaban a escribir canciones. 

El hombre a su lado se movió. Ryo se encontró con su mirada de una mezcla entre café y esmeralda. Él miró hacia abajo y se encontró apresado por sus piernas. Cuando volvió a levantar su vista, Ryo le sonrió.

—Buen día —le dijo con un notable acento extranjero. 

—¿Piensas soltarme alguna vez? —le preguntó él estirando uno de sus brazos para luego rodear el cuello del más joven.

—No por el momento. 

—Genial —el hombre acercó más el cuerpo de su acompañante, pegándolo al suyo—. No pienso irme a ningún lado todavía. 

  
  


“ _ Why are you so mean to me? _ ”

  
  


Desde niño lo había tenido todo. Sólo tenía que pedirlo y en pocos segundos lo tenía frente a sus ojos. La ventaja de ser hijo de un actor reconocido de Hollywood, por supuesto. 

Al ser un niño había empezado a pedir cosas normales: juguetes, un auto a control remoto, un decimocuarto viaje a Disney. Lo más extravagante que había pedido fue un poni. 

Claro que conforme los años fueron pasando, él fue creciendo y las exigencias a su alrededor lo llevaron a pedir cosas que no debió haber pedido, cosas que sin importar lo que fueran, se lo daban en bandeja de plata porque era él.

Por culpa de estas adicciones –pedir cosas, que siempre hubiera alguien que se las dé- es que su carrera fue yéndose a pique. Ya era un visitante en los centros de rehabilitación por los que pasaba, y la verdad era que nadie podía hacerse cargo de su bienestar a menos que él diera el primer paso. Cuando se dio cuenta que los contratos ya no le llovían y estaba teniendo problemas en con sus compañeros de trabajo, decidió someterse a la abstinencia hasta quedar limpio. 

Consiguió una esposa, hijos, y un contrato para la película que le cambió la vida y volvió a posicionarlo en la cima de la que tan estrepitosamente había caído. 

Casi diez años después el ciclo empezó a iniciarse de nuevo. Ahora, él no pedía nada, el mundo se lo ofrecía. Ahora, él se negaba. Al menos hasta que lo vio a él. No iba a negar haber estado con un hombre antes. No con cincuenta y tantos años encima. Sí era la primera vez que ese hombre lo miraba de esa forma, al punto de la idolatría. 

No iba a negar haberse aprovechado de situaciones similares anteriormente. Y no iba a dejarlo pasar esta vez. 

Lo había seguido hasta el otro lado del mundo, maldita sea. Pero evitando que se escapara, a su lado, mostrándole todos los dientes como si fuera un vampiro a punto de destrozarlo, había alguien diferente. Alguien que había conocido en un bar. 

—¿Te parece si comemos algo? —le preguntó, jugando con su cabello.

—¿Por qué no? Tengo hambre.

  
  


“ _ How far did I run? Don’t know where to go _ .”

  
  


Lo había decidido. Sus zancadas en el asfalto caliente bajo sus pies lo demostraban. ¿Qué era una de las peores cosas que podían hacerle? No atender sus llamadas. Llamó a todo el mundo esperando localizarlo: a sus amigos, a sus familiares, a sus superiores, y hasta a sus enemigos. 

Fue un fotógrafo el que le dijo que había estado en un bar la noche anterior. En ese momento lo decidió. Armó una valija ligera teniendo como destino la casa de su mejor amigo, pero el corazón le molestaba dentro de su pecho. Sus sentimientos querían derramarse en forma de lágrimas, pero, no, él no iba a permitirlo. 

Quizás dejarlo había sido la mejor decisión. Shota le pidió más detalles antes de acceder a tener un compañero de habitación, pero Tadayoshi no iba a soltarle más detalles en medio de la calle y con gente a su alrededor. Bastante complicado ya era ocultar su relación. La relación que había estado manteniendo hasta ese momento, es decir. 

Desde que lo conoció siempre tuvo una cosa en mente: protegerlo. Aunque usualmente era lo contrario. Ryo siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo, para apoyarlo, para protegerlo. Y Tadayoshi se había acostumbrado a eso. Quizás demasiado como para haberse dado cuenta que en algún momento de la relación, a Ryo había dejado de importarle. 

No sabía si las cosas hubieran sido distintas si Ryo le hubiera dicho la noche anterior dónde se iría, o si le hubiera dicho que lo acompañara. Ahora, en este preciso momento, Tadayoshi estaba seguro de su decisión. Su seguridad era igual de palpable que el muchacho que estaba frente suyo, con la cabeza en alto, mirando el cielo en medio del parque, sin importarle la gente a su alrededor que tenía que desviarse del camino hecho de cemento porque él había detenido su marcha. Revolviendo su bolso encontró un paquete de pañuelos descartables. 

—Toma —le dijo entregándole uno. El muchacho frente suyo lo miró—. Tienes —agregó, señalando algo en su rostro. El otro sujeto sostuvo el pañuelo de papel entre sus dedos y se secó el rostro con lentitud. 

—Gracias.

—De nada.

  
  


“ _ I can’t hate you, Tokyo _ .”

  
  


No recordaba desde cuánto había querido ser actor. Sólo recordaba la satisfacción y la calidez que venían después de cada presentación, de cada proyección. Aunque los ensayos parecieran eternos, el sonido de los aplausos finales retumbaba al unísono de los latidos de su corazón. 

Su vida se había vuelto relativamente tranquila hasta haber sido aceptado para interpretar a un personaje extranjero. Sus hermanos ya estaban cansados de oírlo hablando en un acento que no era el suyo, pero él lo encontraba fascinante y se divertía haciéndolo. Era parte del trabajo después de todo. Acrobacias, el ruego al director para que le dejara hacer escenas de acción; ruegos que terminaron de surtir efecto la segunda vez que apareció con la nariz rota por una mala maniobra. No era que no hubiera hecho esa pirueta antes, es que ahora estaba prácticamente ciego a la hora de hacerlo.

—Oficialmente, estás bautizado.

Se giró para ver quién le había hablado y su cerebro pareció derretirse. Ya había hecho el ridículo hablando incoherencias con su doble creyendo que estaba hablando con él, y lo seguía haciendo en ese momento al no poder ser capaz de decir absolutamente nada. Cuando le sonrió, él creyó ver estrellas, corazones y todas esas cosas que aparecen alrededor del ser amado en los dibujos animados. 

No es que le importara haberse enamorado de un hombre, mucho menos que le doblara en edad. Y tampoco debería importarle al resto. El problema radicaba en el anillo que decoraba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Del millar de personas que lo rodeaban por la filmación de esa película, Tom Holland tenía que fijarse en un tipo casado. En  _ el _ tipo casado que hacía suspirar al doble de las personas con las que se encontraba trabajando. 

El fin de semana de huida a Tokio había sido la excusa perfecta. Le había dicho que por una maldita vez decidiera qué hacer. Pero él no le respondió. Le dijo que si no le gustaban las cosas como estaban que ahí estaba la puerta.

¿Tres años después seguiría siendo su perro faldero sin miras a un futuro un poco más prometedor? La respuesta fue no. 

La nube encima de su cabeza se volvió borrosa. Su forma le había parecido graciosa cuando la miró, pero poco a poco fue deformándose hasta perderse en el despejado cielo azul. 

—Toma —bajó la vista y encontró a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo tono—. Tienes —agregó, señalando algo en su rostro. Él sostuvo el pañuelo de papel que le estaba extendiendo y se secó las lágrimas con lentitud. 

—Gracias.

—De nada —le dijo el otro. Al bajar la vista al nivel del suelo vio una valija.

—¿Vienes de viaje? 

—Algo por el estilo. Digamos que voy a empezar una nueva vida. 

Tom se lo quedó mirando. Sintió una extraña conexión con ese sujeto, sintió que el dolor y todos los pensamientos negativos que cargaba desde el hotel estaban desapareciendo con cada detalle que descubría en el hombre frente a él. 

—Sonará estúpido, pero, ¿puedo invitarte a tomar un té?

Tan inglés. Y siempre diciendo incoherencias cuando no sabía qué decir. Aún así no cambió el semblante, trató de mantener la misma expresión neutral curvando sus labios hacia arriba hasta que esa persona respondiera a sus palabras. 

—Seguro. ¿Cómo voy a negarme a tomar un té con Tom Holland?

Le sonrió. Sinceramente esta vez. Aunque fuera una sola persona, sintió lo mismo que cada vez que una presentación o una proyección finalizaba: satisfacción y calidez en su corazón. 

Quizás, después de todo, ese viaje al otro lado del mundo no había sido tan mala idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que dejar de escribir crossovers raros jajaja. Pero, es que, ¡no puedo evitarlo! 🤣 Es más fuerte que yo. 
> 
> Para los que llegaron acá sin ser del fandom de los Johnny's, Ryo y Tadayoshi (y también Shota, que se lo menciona) son integrantes de un grupo de J-Pop llamado Kanjani∞. No es posta que son pareja, pero ellos son mi OTP 😍😌
> 
> Ahora si no llegan a conocer a RDJ y Tom... Bueno, gente, Wikipedia para sacarse rápido las dudas 🤣
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado esta... cosa 🤣 (lo loco es que iba a escribir otro oneshot de Supernatural pero empecé a chusmear un recital, sonó Tokyoholic y no escribí nada de Supernatural xD). 
> 
> Nos leemos en alguna otra historia 😘


End file.
